Spitfire and Trixie
by andrew.holyoak
Summary: So far i am trying to make a Trixie and Spitefire Fan Fic. i need help though. please give me some ideas and things please


Chapter 1: The Show Pony

by Aholylulz

The clear air was intoxicating with the sweet smell of roasted pinecones and

worm Fillydelphia maple syrup. The light spring breeze was cool and soothing to

the touch. Kind of like the one time during summer that it rains beautifully.

Unfortunately the show pony had to kick up her hooves and go soon. Enjoying the

warmth of Celestias sun was indeed wasting daylight, and if she had hoped to make

it to the next town on her rout she would have to travel for quite some time. She did

not hurry to eat though, neigh did she hurry herself to hitch up her cart of tricks. A

show pony like her would make good time, for she means to arrive when she means

to and no later and no sooner. Although when she was done with her pinecones she

did hitch up her buggy as soon as she could. She had started trotting when she

nearly forgot her hat. Her horn lit with the aura of a darkish light blue. As did her

wizard like hat as it flouted up and placed ever so slightly on her head.

Now this hat of hers, it was a special had that only added style and

amazement when she performed her tricks, but it also amplified her powers almost

ten-fold. She is able to do amazing things when she wears her hat. In fact she had

so much power at one time that she was able to take down an Ursa Major. Yes the

Great bear of the north. One at even the Ebon Vanguard and Great Norn have

feared for years and years. But that is another tail, for another time. She had gotten

it from her grand-father when he was lying on his death bed. Her parents probably

would not of aloud her to see him, but even as a filly she had great magic skills. She

master teleporting, slightly, at a young age, and late on the night when he passed

away he passed over his hat and told her, "Trixie my only", cough cough,

"grandchild. Please take this great and powerful hat," hack cough cough, "It will

help you with anything you could think of." Then a grey aura appeared around that

hat, it was lifted up and gently placed on her head. Trixie was both pleased and

despaired for after the hat had positioned itself atop her head the life monitor went

blank. From that moment on she was going to become the greatest pony that had

ever lived. She was going to become The Great and Powerful Trixie, and all she

know her name. At the current time nearly everypony under Celestias bright, shiny

sun did know The Great and Powerful Trixie. As a point of fact if there was a pony

out there that didn't know her name made Trixie's jaw drop.

It was around four O'clock when she arrived in the town of Ponyville on

Friday. She was going over in her head on how to get the word out about her show.

Currently she was pondering the situation like so; Friday I should just rest, Saturday

I will put up my posters for the show on Monday, because no pony goes out on a

Sunday. That was it she had made her plan and was determined to stick to it. Now

to find a hotel for some well-deserved R&R, after she ties up wagon.

While she was journey around for a cute little spot to place her cart, location

location location ya'know, she spotted and familiar flank across the way. That

purple flank was owned by Twilight Sparkle. One pony she never liked. The blue

pony tried to peruse right away from her, but failed despite her efforts. Twilight had

popped right in fount of her with a desterving smile on her face. "HI TRIXIE!

Welcome back to ponyville." Trixie didn't respond at all. "I uuu guess," scratching

the back of her head, the looking up to smile, "you had a rough day?" Trixie sighed

and responded, "The Great and Powerful Trixie does NOT need your sympathy

Sparkle. Now be gone," shooing Twilight away, "with you. You are disrupting

Trixie's search." Twilight being her nosey self just went into questioning Trixie's

every step. "What are you looking for? Do you need help? Can I help? Oh, please

please please?" Trixie was held at one spot with her hoof in her face the whole time.

"You know Sparkle hurry up. I have to place this thing somewhere were ponies will

gather to see my show on Monday. Can you do that for Trixie, huh?" Twilight was

please that Trixie said yes. She thought that she was finally going to have a new

friend, and a unicorn that shared as much talent as she did. Twilight's horn glowed

purple for a few seconds and they were whisked away to spot that was both

beautiful to look at and had enough space for the population for Manehattan, which

is a little over saying it but it looks that way. Though Trixie was impressed with

what Twilight did for her she couldn't show it. "Trixie is not impressed. I have seen

larger fields at Haystock, but I suppose it will have to do." Twilight was delighted

to see that it was acceptable, because the wonder bolts had the large field on

Monday. This was the second best she could do.

"I am glad to see that you accept this field, Trixie. Because th- -"

Trixie interrupted, "Yes yes. Now please I must find a hotel to stay for the night."

"Oh sure give me a minute to think of a good one. I know how you show ponies

are." Twilight replied placing her hoof upon her chin to think. "I know the

Ro-Shame-Bo is the best we have in Ponyville, but just to warn you again the wou-

-"

"Trixie approves of this hotel. Now please stop with the chatting and take Trixie to

the hotel. Trixie needs to rest. Trixie has a long three days ahead of Trixie."

Twilight just shrugs, she'll figure it out sooner or later, she thought. Twilights horn

glows once again, and they appear at the front desk of The Ro-Shame-Bo. Trixie

asked for one bedroom for two. "Um why did you get one for two Trixie? Are you

expecting somepony?" asked Twilight. "No Sparkle. One does not simply acquire a

room for one when you can have a room for two. I need some space to practice

my tricks, but you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" "I- -,"…

"Thought not, of course. Have a pleasant night Sparkle.

When Trixie arrived in her room for two she trotted over to the cloudch and

plopped down. She saw that this room had vials and bottles of liquor. The cabinet

everything from Buck Daniels to Applejack brandies. Trixie perused the shelves for

Captain Maregan, her favorite. The consistency Rum at that bitter sweet texture that

someponies can't handle. She poured herself a few shots and was turning tipsy.

She was making a ruckus in her room. The crashing was loud enough that the

ponies next to her sent a mare of their team over to see what was up.

A few heavy knocks where well placed upon the door. "Hello?" Trixie may

have been a little saucy but she was still sober enough to answer the door. She

opened up the door and replied, "Yes what is it. I'm busy." When she looked up

she saw a yellow coted mare with fire like hair, the sight over made her jaw drop.

"Well I am not trying to be rude but you are making a loud commotion over here

and my team needs to sleep and rest for practice tomorrow."

"I am sorry I was just looking at my cabinet with tones of drinks would you, care to

look for yourself?"

"Thank you for telling me… wait is that Buck Daniels. I love that drink."

"Yes it is why don't you come in. By the way what is your name?" The mare pored

herself a glass of Buck and sat on the cloudch.

"My name oh it's Spitfire." She downed some of her drink. But when Spitfire told

Trixie her name she was already passed out on the bed. Spitfire just shrugged and

figured not to leave to mare alone. So she crawled into bed with her after one more

slug of the alcohol. She was being careful not to wake her. They both laid there

asleep.


End file.
